


[Podfic] The Social Media Saga

by RawrSquared



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, batkids on social media, funny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrSquared/pseuds/RawrSquared
Summary: The batkids get instagram and all hell breaks lose.Podfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Social Media Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554067) by [Wallyallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallyallens/pseuds/Wallyallens). 



> SUCCESS!!!!! Kinda... I mean, it's here. I tried (in vain) to find a way to allow everyone to stream and download directly from AO3 but, alas, twas not to be. BUT! to the best of my knowledge, box.net is completely safe and should work on phone and computer. Let me know if it doesn't, guys!

**Download** : [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/wy5b9didti68s7t9odm6fomv5zo19uh3) (39.2 MBs) |||

Please follow the link. Stream or Download.

**28 minutes 33 seconds** : ::

Physical Link to Podfic: https://app.box.com/s/wy5b9didti68s7t9odm6fomv5zo19uh3

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5554067
> 
> Original Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Based on mine and Carla's (damiwayn) conversation on tumblr. follow me @ keystonecomet.tumblr.com/. obviously I do not own instagram, just using the name for this.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Just getting started on the podfic-ing scene. Let me know if there's anything I should work on :)


End file.
